Indominus Rex
Indominus rex was the latest attraction in Jurassic World. The hybrid was created by combining the genetic traits of multiple species. Some of the known species that were used in the creation of the hybrid are Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus ''as well as modern animals like cuttlefish, tree frogs, and a pit viper snake. It served as the main antagonist of the film ''Jurassic World. Story Creation Prelude InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. On May 21, 1997, he created Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid plant. On April 5, 2009, another hybrid was created. Years after opening, Jurassic World's success was lower in 2011 unlike the previous years of its operation. Simon Masrani attended a meeting on April 4, 2012, in which the board of his company unanimously desired a new attraction for Jurassic World to satisfy investors. After he had gotten out of the meeting, Simon emailed Dr. Henry Wu his approval to create a new species. The result was a genetically modified hybrid of several dinosaur genera and modern animals. Development of the hybrid began in 2012 in the Hammond Creation Lab sometime after the board meeting. Unknown to Masrani was that Dr. Henry Wu, the creator of the hybrid, had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations and kept many of the creatures used in its creation a secret. Upon Simon Masrani's announcement of the creation of the genetic hybrid, now named Indominus rex, online ticket sales for Jurassic World skyrocketed. Characteristics The hybrid could run up to speeds of 30 mph when confined in its paddockwith its roar alone reaching 140db-160db, as loud as the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane. Indominus rex had spiky osteoderms across its body and horns above its eye orbits, traits that originated from the DNA of various abelisaurs used in its creation. Its osteoderms were extremely tough, being able to withstand fire from a GE M134 Minigun and even an indirect hit from an AT4 rocket launcher. It also had well-developed forelimbs from Therizinosaurus complete with opposable thumbs whose origins are unknown and had sickle-shaped claws on each of its four fingers with the claw of the middle finger being the longest. Its long arms also allowed it to become semi-quadrupedal. A single swipe of its claws was able to incapacitate, and several were able to kill even giant sauropods like Apatosaurus. It was able to change color from the cuttlefish used in its creation, which was used as camouflage in hunting, but also helped the hybrid grow at a quick rate. Their base skin color was a grayish white with eyes whose sclerawere red-orange. The teeth of Indominus was tyrannosaurid which must have came from its base genome T. rex and were exposed like a crocodile. Due to this bit of instability, its teeth varied in size, often jutting out at unnatural angles and many were broken. Indominus rex had a total of 74 teeth. Another trait that came from Tyrannosaurus being in its gene pool was the massively strong bite force it had, which Indominus could use to even crush a bullet-proof Gyrosphere or break the neck of an Ankylosaurus. The Indominus' lower jaw was slightly longer than the upper jaw, which gave it something of an underbite. Its large size is attributed to Giganotosaurus. Interestingly, I. rex could reach 50 ft as an adult when none of the theropods, including Giganotosaurus, used in its creation could reach this length. The cause of this surpassed length in the hybrid is unknown. The tree frog DNA, which was intended to help them adapt to the climate of Isla Nublar, had allowed it to remove its own thermal signature. The hybrid could also detect the thermal signatures of others as well due to the pit adder DNA. The snake DNA may also be the reason why it could open its jaws wider than any of InGen's cloned theropods. Finally, the Velociraptor DNA used in Indominus creation gave it a high level of intelligence as well as the ability to communicate with Velociraptor individuals. Good examples of its intelligence being one's plan of making the people that observed her in her paddock think that she had escaped and her ability to remember when and where her creators inserted her tracking implant. Though they do hunt for food, one known I. rex was shown to kill mainly for sport. This individual also was known to have committed cannibalism, as she killed and ate her own sibling, which was the first thing she did as soon as she hatched. However, since the I. rex who had exhibited these traits had a rough upbringing these behaviors may not be natural. The cannibalism could have came from either Majungasaurus DNA or T. rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism, though the rough upbringing suggests that it could be a mental illness of some sort seen in this individual. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Two I. rex were meant to be kept in their own paddock that had walls with a height of 12 meters (40 feet). This was also planned in case one of them died. However, the older Indominus cannibalized her own sibling and would also attack the workers of her paddock as well. Three weeks before their paddock was open to the public, Simon Masrani visited the paddock. He not been able to do so for many months due to him being needed for several meeting and events. At the time of his visit, the lone Indominus was not fully grown and was only 12.2 meters (40 ft). Simon told Claire Dearing to consult Owen Grady to see if he was interested in taking a job requiring him to inspect the Indominus rex Paddock for any vulnerabilities after seeing her attempt of breaking the glass in the observation deck. That same day, the Indominus later managed to avoid her temperature being picked up by the thermal cameras thanks to the frog DNA in her species and left claw marks on the walls to make them think she was able to climb over the enclosure's wall. When Owen Grady, paddock supervisor Nick and worker Elliscame in to investigate the damaged paddock, the hybrid ambushed them as soon as they got word that she was still in the paddock, making a quick meal out of Ellis in the process. As they fled, she managed to break through the door as it was not fully shut. Free at last, the I. rex managed to detect and eat Nick, but Owen evaded her by hiding under a nearby crane outside of her paddock and then cut the crane's fuel tank, masking his scent. The Indominus rex then headed off toward the Jurassic World park, attracted by the thermal signatures of the visitors there. Her escape was not reported to Jurassic World visitors because Simon Masrani thought the Asset Containment Unit would capture her by following her tracker implant. The I. rex traveled south of her paddock having detected the thermal signatures of the visitors in Main Street. She managed to claw out her tracker, along with some flesh still attached to it, and ambushed the team as soon as they arrived, killing most of the troopers, including Katashi Hamada, Craig, and other members of the team, convincing Owen that the island needed to be evacuated. This Indominus might have been responsible for opening one of the Gyropsphere Valley's fences to the Restricted Area of Isla Nublar. She then found brothers, Zach and Gray Mitchell, who were observing four Ankylosaurus in the island's Restricted Area after traveling through the opened gate and attacked the two. In her attack, she agitated one of the Ankylosaurus who proceeded to fight back against her though her counterattack ended with her being killed by the Indominus via rolling her onto her back and breaking her neck. She resumed attacking the two brothers by piercing her mid talon into the glass and rotated the vehicle so the boys could see their demise. She then attempted to chomp the Gyrosphere whole but got her mouth stuck. She attempted to smash it several times into the ground to crack it open, but the two brothers escaped by getting out of their damaged Gyrosphere and jumping off a waterfall. She gave out a loud roar in disappointment and headed to the Gyrosphere Valley. Shortly afterward, the Indominus attacked a herd of Apatosaurus, killing five and fatally injuring one before moving on into the restricted area of Isla Nublar, leaving their bodies uneaten. While in the restricted area, the I. rex discovered Owen Grady and Claire Dearing inside the Visitor Center to which she took the opportunity to attack and chase them after pretending not to notice them and breaking through the ceiling. However, her pursuit of the humans ended when she saw the JW001 piloted by Masrani outfitted with a heavy machine gun in pursuit of her. She led her pursuer to the Jurassic World Aviary where she smashed through the enclosure's walls and scared the pterosaurs inside out of the aviary to the open hole she created. As the freed pterosaurs lead to the destruction of JW001 and attacked the guests in Main Street, the Indominus traveled further into the restricted area of the island. That night in the restricted area the members of Jurassic World's Velociraptor pack found her. However, she communicated with the raptors and became the alpha of their pack. As the leader of the pack, she commanded the raptors that were under her control to attack the humans that came with them and were in the area, to which they followed this order. Upon the initiation of this order, the InGen Security troopers, Owen, and Barry, who were following the Velociraptors opened fire on the hybrid. She managed to escape the brawl that ensued as the small arms fire had little to no effect on her, but she did nearly collapse on the ground when she was hit by a rocket from one of the troopers while escaping. The I. rex finally arrived in Main Street where she met Owen, Claire, the Mitchell brothers, and the three remaining raptors once again, commanding the raptors to finish them off. With Owen's attempt to regain Blue's trust by removing her camera only a few minutes before the hybrid's arrival, she then decided to make him the alpha again. Blue screeched at the I. rex, who responded by knocking her into a wall, seemingly killing her. The raptors, now aligned with Owen's group again, proceeded to attack the Indominus while Owen Grady provided suppressive fire with his rifle. But the fight ends fairly quickly as she easily kills Delta by tossing her into a grill that engulfs her in flames and Echo by snatching her into her jaws and throwing her away. With the raptors defeated, the Indominus rex then proceeded to resume hunting Owen and the Mitchell brothers who were huddled inside the Jurassic Traders Outpost, one of Main Street's shops. She nearly dragged Gray to her, but was stopped by another dinosaur who challenged her: Rexy, Jurassic World's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex. Rexy carried out a heavy assault on Indominus, and the two dinosaurs engaged in a ferocious battle. Though Rexy initially dominated the fight, she was eventually brought to the ground by the hybrid's strength, destroying the Jurassic Traders Outpost and almost killing Owen Grady, Gray, and Zach. The Indominus almost delivered the killing blow before she was attacked by Blue who was still alive from the onslaught. This allowed Rexy to return to her feet and grab the I. rex by the neck, pushing her into many of Main Street's buildings, all while Blue assisted the Tyrannosaurus. Finally, she was flung to the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon. The attacks from both Rexy and Blue were so heavy that it caused the hybrid to actually bleed and pieces of metal were even sticking out of the left side of her torso. The I. rex got back up from the ground ready to fight the theropods once more, but while she let out a roar; the lagoon's resident Mosasaurus detected the hybrid and proceeded to emerge out of the water to pull the I. rex under the water to her death. Rexy's Family (Info coming soon) Category:Villains Category:Reformed villains